Typical mass selective detectors can include ion trap mass selectors and/or mass filters. The electric field within these ion traps such as typical hyperbolic traps can be fine-tuned by adjusting the electrode spacing and/or hyperbolic angle of electrodes within the trap. This limited adjustability creates a challenge when optimizing the electric field created within the filter and hence, the performance of the mass selective detector. The present disclosure provides mass separators, mass selective detectors, and methods for optimizing mass separation within mass selective detectors. These separators, detectors, and/or methods can utilize and/or provide novel geometries that can be utilized and/or modified to optimize electric fields created within the mass selective detector.